


Time Flies

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList New Year's Drabble Challenge





	Time Flies

_Where had the year gone?_

JD and Casey swayed on the impromptu dance floor.  

Nathan and Raine moved toward a secluded corner to welcome the coming year.

Buck approached Inez on this the one night the proprietress would allow him a kiss.  He swore she was succumbing to his animal magnetism. 

Josiah moved to welcome Ezra who entered the room tux jacket casually slung over one shoulder.  It appeared Ezra too had felt the need to greet the New Year with his team. 

Vin smiled and raised his glass to Chris who sat by his side, "Happy New Year, Cowboy."


End file.
